This invention relates to a molding composition based on inorganic components which is set rapidly with water or an aqueous solution, even at low temperatures, and to its use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,649, which corresponds to WO 88/00156 discloses hydraulically setting cement mixtures which solidify and set even at temperatures below the freezing point. These mixtures consist of Portland cements, fly ashes, metakaolinite and other aggregates. Compared to conventional compositions, compositions produced therewith set relatively quickly and reach a relatively high green strength after a few hours.
If this knowledge is transferred to compositions which are processed in small amounts, it turns out that the advantages cannot be identified and the method becomes ineffective. This is so, particularly when such compounds are used, for example, as repair mortars, levelling compositions and for long-wearing layers which are exposed to attrition. Moreover, there are applications in everyday construction practice, for which even shorter solidification and setting times are required for large-volume formulation and processing amounts, in order to achieve high green strength even earlier and at low temperatures. For this reason, the building industry, for different areas of application, has long been searching for compositions which set and cure rapidly, even at low temperatures and result in high green and ultimate strengths, in small as well as in large formulated amounts. Such inorganic compositions can then take the place of compositions which are based on organic resins and have become known under the name of polymer concrete. By so doing, they can make a contribution to the protection of the environment and to industrial hygiene.